Chug and Friends: The Adventure Begins Part 7.
Here is part seven of Chug and Friends: The Adventure Begins by Seth Cvengros. Cast *Chug/Joseph (from Chug and Friends) as Thomas *Dave (from Chug and Friends) as Edward *Jona (from Chug and Friends) as Henry *Jeffrey (from Chug and Friends) as Gordon *Greg (from Chug and Friends) as James *Jerome and Travis (from Chug and Friends) as Annie and Clarabel *Miss Bertha (from Chug and Friends) as Sir Topham Hatt *Coaches *Troublesome Trucks *Cabooses *Cody and Betha (from Chug and Friends) as Jerome and Judy *Glynten (from Chug and Friends) as Glynn *and more Transcript * Narrator: Chug worked hard in the yard now. He knew he wasn't as clever as he had thought. Besides, he wanted to learn all about freight cars and coaches to be a really useful engine. (Chug is now hard at work in the yard, shunting and hauling coaches and freight cars together. His tender is filled up with coal and water before he shunts some freight cars into a siding and meets Dave) * Dave: Miss Bertha is coming by this afternoon, Chug. To see how you're getting on. * Chug: I'm getting on okay now, aren't I? * Dave: Of course. I think you really know all about freight cars as much as I do. * Chug: (bumps into something) Oof! * Dave: Almost! (he and Chug laugh) * Chug: (laughing) I meant to do that. (they are shocked to hear an engine whistling) * Greg: Help! Help! They're pushing me! They're pushing me! (thunders by, pulling three coal cars, three stone cars, three tar wagons, three boxcars, and a caboose) * Freight Cars: On! On! On! (laughing) * Chug: (shocked) Greg! (races off) * Dave: (tired) Chug! Chug, come back! Oh no! * Greg: Help! (sees a cow on the line) Oh, cow! (races onward) * Freight Cars: On! On! On! Faster, faster! (laughing) * Greg: I don't want to go any faster! (tries to brake hard, until his brake blocks catch fire) My brakes! No! I want to stop! I want to stop! (speeds down the line until an angry Chug bravely comes after him and is surprised to see Greg is out of control) Chug! * Chug: (surprised) Use your brakes. Use your brakes! * Greg: I can't! My brake blocks are on fire! They're made of wood! * Chug: (surprised) I'm going to couple up behind you, Greg. I'm going to try and slow you down. * Greg: Whoa! Hurry, Chug! * Freight Cars: Hurry, hurry, hurry! (laughing as Chug whistles and keeps up in pursuit) * Chug: (angry) Couple me up. Couple me up! I need to slow Greg down. * Conductor: Uh, right. (tries to couple up Chug) * Chug: (weary) Oh no! Try again. Try again! * Conductor: Right. * Chug: (angry) We mustn't give up. We have to try. (hits a log, looking weary) * Conductor: Faster. Faster! (Chug speeds up, and as Greg screams, Chug bravely tries to couple, but is shocked when he sees Greg and his freight train hit a curve and come off the rails, crashing, and stops with his eyes shut, and opens them, looking surprised, as he goes by. Nobody is hurt, until a depressed Chug sighs) Dave is right. Cars can run an engine right off the rails. (Greg groans) * Greg: Oh... * Chug: Stay right there, Greg. I'll go and get help. (puffs away to get Cody and Betha) * Miss Bertha: Was that Chug? * Chug: Wake up, Cody and Betha. It's an emergency. (couples up to the coach and Cody and Betha and pulls them away) * Cody and Betha: Cody! Betha! Emergency! * Chug: Greg is off the line. His brakes were on fire. * Cody and Betha: Right! We're ready! Crewe! Get on board! (the men get aboard as Chug pulls away to the rescue) Let's go. * Miss Bertha: What's wrong, Chug? You look sad. * Chug: Oh, Miss Bertha. I must go. It's an emergency. (rockets down the tracks to Greg's rescue. The rescue is action, and as Chug shunts away the unhurt cars going 'Oh dear. Don't hurt us, Chug.') I hope this will teach you troublesome trucks a lesson. * Cody: Have you got Greg at the front, Betha? * Betha: Yes, Cody. Ready to lift. * Cody: Me too. Let's go. (Greg is lifted back onto the rails) You're alright. You're alright. * Betha: We've got you. * Narrator: At last, Greg was lifted onto the tracks. Miss Bertha had come to make sure that everything was okay. (Chug couples up to Greg while Dave couples up to Cody and Betha) * Miss Bertha: Well done, Chug. Now, I would like to take Greg to the steamworks. You know the way, right? * Chug: Yes, sir. I do, sir. It's where I got a new whistle, whistle rope cord, new paint, new number, and new name. * Miss Bertha: (laughs) That's right. (Chug pulls Greg to the steamworks to get him repaired and restored) Category:Seth Cvengros Category:Seth Cvengros's Transcripts